mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Island
About Space Island ( ) is an Outer Island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Space Island has the second lowest level restriction, level 10, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Space Island heading once they reach level 10. As the baby monster teleports to Space Island, it transforms into its adult version. There are currently twenty-one different monsters that can be teleported to Space Island. 400px|A bare expanded Space Island Description As its name suggests, Space Island is situated in space. Thus, the island is surrounded by many space-like objects such as stars, planets, and galaxies. The background of Space Island is a starry, space-like sky of various planets and galaxies floating around the main island. Four main objects can be seen in Space Island's background: a purple planet, a sky blue planet, a turquoise planet, and a pink-orange galaxy. The three planets differ in size with the turquoise planet being the largest and the purple planet being the smallest. The island itself is a large, flat ring made out of rock with a meteor at its center. Small meteorites are also in constant orbit around Space Island, floating in a clockwise direction. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Space Island, like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Adult Noggin Portrait.png|Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF Adult Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/DoF Adult Potbelly Portrait.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF Adult Stogg Portrait.png|Stogg|link=Stogg/DoF Adult Drumpler Portrait.png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler/DoF Adult Flowah Portrait.png|Flowah|link=Flowah/DoF Adult Furcorn Portrait.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF Adult Cybop Portrait.png|Cybop|link=Cybop/DoF Adult Rootitoot Portrait.png|Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot/DoF Adult Clamble Portrait.png|Clamble|link=Clamble/DoF Adult Pummel Portrait.png|Pummel|link=Pummel/DoF Adult Bowgart Portrait.png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart/DoF Adult Sooza Portrait.png|Sooza|link=Sooza/DoF Adult Repatillo Portrait.png|Repatillo|link=Repatillo/DoF Adult PomPom Portrait.png|PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF Adult Congle Portrait.png|Congle|link=Congle/DoF Adult Spunge Portrait.png|Spunge|link=Spunge/DoF Adult Deedge Portrait.png|Deedge|link=Deedge/DoF Adult Tring Portrait.png|Tring|link=Tring/DoF Adult Sneyser Portrait.png|Sneyser|link=Sneyser/DoF Adult Candelavra Portrait.png|Candelavra|link=Candelavra/DoF The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. ''Note: Before Version 2.0.0, only one of each type of monster on Space Island was able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Noggin was already on Space Island and then a second Noggin was teleported, only the first would produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that could be produced on Space Island at a given time was 4,900 . ''This limit has been removed, and duplicate monsters now also produce Coins. Song The Space Island song is in the key of F Ichikosucho (basically F Major with an added B natural) or the C bebop dominant scale, and it plays at approximately 130 beats per minute. The song begins with Stogg on a flat F note, switching between two octaves. Noggin and Candelavra accompany Stogg. Half-way through this measure, Flowah joins sings. In the next measure, Potbelly, Furcorn, Spunge, Repatillo, Tring and Bowgart join the song, while Flowah stops. Candelavra and Noggin continue their song. Stogg begins playing its track 2 The next part of the song then starts with The Furcorn, Repatillo, Tring, Potbelly, and Candelavra stops their parts. The Toe Jammer, Sooza, Rootitoot, Drumpler, Pummel, Clamble, and Sneyser join the song, and the Noggin continues its song. The Bowgart and Stogg both play a new track. The main tune goes F C A# A G B C A# A F D F G F G. After two measures, the 2nd measure is repeated with the addition of the Flowah singing in the second half. Next, the 3rd measure is repeated with the addition of PomPom in the 2nd half. the Noggin, Drumpler and Clamble stop their songs. The 5th measure is then repeated, with the addition of Clamble, using whats in its hand instead. The next measure is a repeat of the 6th measure, with the Noggin returning. In the final measure, All monsters stop their current song, and the Deedge and Congle begin their songs, With Stogg playing a new track, Cybop singing "Reaching up, reaching up, reaching up, to the... sky!" and Tring joins in along with Clamble's 2nd track, with Clamble now playing as much as Tring. Half way through, the Repatillo joins in while Tring stops and Cybop sings "4... 3... 2... 1..." then repeat singing "Reaching up, reaching up, reaching up, to the... sky!". In this portion of the song, the key is changed to E Minor. Gallery map_space.png|Empty Space Island (before Version 2.0.0) Space Island.png|Space Island icon Notes *The meteor at the center of Space Island slowly turns in a triangular pattern. This is based on the speed at which the Noggin plays. *When Fire Oasis came out, it said that the outer islands had disappeared. Space Island May have floated away, or was not attempted as the only way to get up there apparently in space was by teleportation, and the teleporter was lost during the fall of fire. (There is a teleporter on Mirror Plant Island, but it is very damaged, and no monster wants to go near it due to it apparently sputtering, hinting it still might work.) *However, with the 7th anniversary update, a new island in space was added called Fire Frontier, as well as a description saying monsters will be expanding throughout the monster verse in search of new islands, hinting that maybe Space island, as well as Cave and Cloud island (since party island is apparently gone with Epic Blabbit’s debut) could come into the original game. However, the bio of Psychic Island states that it came to “fill the void left by an island from ancient times that had simply blipped out of time and space”, implying that Space Island possibly was the island to blip out of existence. *In the official fan kit, the galaxy in the background of Space Island is a darker purple than in the final game. *A unique thing about Space Island is that many monsters who are on the island have their animations be very centered on anti-gravity. The monsters who have this effect are: **Toe Jammer, when jumping, it slowly floats down. **Potbelly, when jumping in its pot, it slowly goes down into its pot. **Flowah, when it jumps, it has a little delay. **Furcorn, takes a big leap and floats down slowly. **Cybop, flies and descends while singing. **Rootitoot, double jumps and floats down slowly. **Pummel, when playing, its impact causes a slight knock back with slight floating **PomPom, jumps into air and floats down.. **Tring, when it rings its nose ring, its hand comes down slowly. **Deedge, when playing, its ice cubes begin floating down and it, as it plays, hits them down back to the floor. Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:Outer Islands Category:Space Island